Magically in love with you
by J'sOTPs
Summary: What happens when Jane accidentally ate one of Mals Magic cookies and falls for Carlos. Includes minor pairs.
1. Magic cookies

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be nice pls. Enjoy and remember to follow, favorite, and review thanks!**

 **(Prologue)**

". . . Do I really have to do this, Evie" said Mal while making a batch of love-potion filled cookies. "Yes! How else is Chad gonna fall for me for me?" "By being yourself " responded a clearly annoyed Mal. " Alright all we need now is a tear" Mal said

As if on cue in came a crying Lonnie because of long beautiful hair Mal gave her, somehow vanished. " M-Mal what h-happen to my h-hair " she sobbed. " I don't know, but we can fix it later" said Mal as she quickly grabbed one of Lonnie's tears. "Now shoo" . She put the cookies in the oven to bake. "Alright all we do now is wait , " Then I can have my prince" gushed Evie

It was lunch time, All the students gathered around their Friends and enjoyed their lunch in the courtyard. Mal came out the Kitchen holding a fresh batch of cookies and looking for her friends. "Hey guys, Evie your dumb cookies are done ". Evie squealed.

"Gosh Evie, What's the big about those cookies" said a half-deaf Carlos.

"The big deal is, with these I can finally get Chad to like for more than just my pretty face" explained Evie.

"Are you sure about this Evie, I mean the first time Mal did this is didn't turn out completely right" stated Jay. "Plus, Ben was already in love with Mal " added Carlos while picking up a cookie and examining it. " Exactly my point, Look Evie, are you sure about this?"

Asked a now concerned Mal. "Of course I am" . Then came Jane with, now, better looking hair thanks to Evie and Mal . It was still short but look much better than before. "Hey Jane, nice hair" " Yeah really suits you" said Evie and Mal complementing their work.

"Umm T-Thanks" she managed to say. "Hey Mal, Ben was looking was loo- oh are those cookies!" she took the cookie out of Carlos hand. " NO WAIT JANE THA-" Carlos yelled. "JANE STOP" Mal and Evie screamed . It was already to late when Jane had taken a bite. Her eyes grew wide. "Jane, how do you feel" asked Carlos nervously. She look up at Carlos and blushed. "I-I feel f-fine, I gotta go" stammered Jane and then ran off.

"What was that all about" asked Jay. "I don't know but when she looked at Carlos , her eyes they , no couldn't be " Mal said. " What, tell me! " " That sparkle" Mal managed to spit out. "That what?" Jay asked with a eyebrow raised. " Jay listen to me , that girl IN love" exclaimed Mal. With that Carlos eyes grew wide . " Woah" Jay and Evie said in sync. Everyone turned to Carlos. "Oh no" he said as he buried his face in his hands.


	2. Encounters

**Hey guys I'm back. OMG THANK YOU FOR THE 205 VEIWS, U GUYS R AMAZING 3 3 ! Anyway here's chapter 2. Remember to read, review, and comment. Enjoy!**

Mal's P.O.V

" _No way"_ I thought to myself "she had the sparkle in her eyes, _She's definitely head over heels for Carlos. Eww, out of all the people, why Carlos. Anyway how do I reverse this curse._ I started to think, and think, and think.

Carlos P.O.V

" _Oh no", Jane in love with me?_ This the worst. I deeply sighed and put my face in my hands. "Cheer up dude" I hear Jay say "It could be worse"

"How could things be possibly worst?" Jay stayed silent "Exactly" I sighed with frustration. "Mal you have to undo this, please" I pleaded. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking" she shouted "Evie, this all your fault!" I yelled " WHAT!?, how is it my fault" All 3 of us glared at her. "Okay so maybe I'm partially responsible for this" I rolled my eyes at her answer . " So Mal, come up with anything yet" I asked hopefully. "No not yet, for now your gonna have to deal with it" I groaned. The bell rang. Jay snickered, "Good luck" . I muttered under my breath, _this was gonna be a long day_.

After lunch, I went to my next class, Advance Biology. Being the youngest out of my friends I skipped a couple of grades , which made me a some kind of prodigy, or in everyone's else's eyes, a nerd. I made my way to my seat. And I saw Jane walk in _. "Great" I forgot we had the_ _same class_. Like me, Jane had also skipped a couple of grades. Luckily, she was still shy Jane and sat in the back. Through out class I felt Jane sneaking glances at me _. Creepy_. Finally the bell rang again. Class was over. I gathered my things and rushed out of their I bumped into something, more like _someone._ Papers flew everywhere. As I helped pick up papers, I saw the name Jane on one of them. Fantastic. "Oh I-I'm so s-sorry Carlos, I d-didn't see you" She stammered as she too was "Hey, no problem, oh and here these are yours" I say as I hand Jane her papers. She looked at them for a while, then at me , then back at the papers. *gasps* "Oh thank you Carlos" she swooned. "Umm your welcome?" I said a bit confused at her behavior. _Wait, she's in love with you, remember?_ "Well, uh bye" I said as I headed out. "Okay bye!" I hear her call out behind.

Next was Free period, Then school was over! I decided to spend my free period at the library . People might call it boring, But I've always the books and quietness. I grabbed a book about raising dogs and sat on a window seat and began reading.

"Hey do you mind" I look up and find Jane. I sighed. "I gue-" "Thanks" she said as she flopped on the window seat too. She pulled out her book " The History of Hounds" "Jane I never knew you were into dogs" "Well Mother said I could have a dog if I COMPLETELY understand them and can properly care for them" "That's cool, I have a dog, it's th-" "yeah the schools dog, I know. She said "Yeah". We continued our reading

**30 minutes later**

The bell rang. "Well this was nice" Jane said. "Sure" I responded nonchalantly. "I'll see you later, Bye handsome" She said as she hugged me . I Froze, but managed to pat her back. She then left. _Well that was interesting_.

"Oooo Carlos has a girlfriend" I heard Jay mock as he began to mock. "Not cool" I growled.


	3. Walk in the park

**542 VEIWS! U guys are so amazing! Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Remember to R &R!**

Carlos P.O.V

The weekend was finally here. Sunlight filled my dorm .I check the time 9:16. Perfect, enough time to brush my teeth, shower, comb hair, get dressed, feed Dude, wake Jay, eat breakfast, and take Dude on a walk. I get out of bed to start my agenda.

I got out the shower combed my hair and got dressed. I decided to wear something simple but stylish. So a red, white, black shirt, Red pants and black and white sneakers. Basically my signature colors. Next I fill Dudes food bowl. Alright all I have to do now is wake Jay. "Jay look, Audrey's here!" I yelled "WHAT!WHERE?" he said as he fell of his better. I Laughed and snorted as his reaction. "You know, as simple wake up could have been better" "Yeah, but this was way funnier" I snickered. "Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast" "I'm coming, I'm coming"

Breakfast was AMAZING! Stacked pancakes with bacon and a glass of O.J. _Heaven!_ I made my way back to my dorm to grab Dude and his leash, then headed out.

I went to the park in the center of Auradon. The weather was warm, Sun shinning and birds, it also seemed that Dude was enjoying his walk too. Then I see Jane on a bench. I groaned. It was like everywhere I went she was there waiting. But this time , she look like she was talking to somebody. Curiosity struck me. I quietly made my way to hear her conversation. Not paying attention to wear I was walking. I fell in the fountain. "OH, Carlos are you ok" Jane said as she rushed over to help me " Yeah, I thin- WAIT DUDE STOP, JANE GO STOP HIM. " Um ok, Dude stop" She shouted as she let go of me making me fall back in the water . I quickly got out and ran after him too.

After 2 minutes of running through the Park trying to catch Dude, Jane finally caught dude _"Gotcha"_ "Thanks a ton Jane" "No problem" She then looked up at me and giggled. "What's so funny" I ask. "You're wet" . I looked down at my clothes, " _Right_ " "Here, it'll help a little she said a she handed me her handkerchief. "Thanks" I chuckled as I took it. "How about you go get dry and I'll just stay here, won't we Dude. Dude barked in agreement. "Okay, well thanks again Jane" " _Mhm,_ see you in a little while" She said as she kissed my cheek. _Ugh_ , I wiped my cheek and went to my dorm.


	4. DudeJane

1,176 VEIWS!? U GUYS R LITERALLY KILLING ME. THANK U SO MUCH! Here's chapter 4. Enjoy and remember to R&R!

Jays P.O.V

Well to start my day of I fell off of bed, courtesy of Carlos. I went to breakfast and it was _Awesome!_ Stacked pancakes with bacon. _Talk about Heaven_! So after breakfast, I went to get ready for tourney practice. Man, it felt good to be the star athlete of my team. Now where did I put my stick? I hear the door open, and in comes a wet Carlos. "Hey bro, what happened?" "Don't want to talk about" He growled. Then I notice something on his cheek, I took a closer look. "Carlos I see you and Jane hit it off" I smirked. He gave me a look of pure confusion. "Your cheek" I point out. His eyes grew wide and headed straight for the bathroom. "JAAANE" I hear him yell. I chuckled, I don't see why he's so angry about. Anyway, I finally find my stick and head out to practice.

On my way to the field, I start to think about Carlos and Jane. They seem ok, I could probably see it happening, But has this whole curse thing made Jane more social and not shy. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I hear Audrey call my. "Jay wait up" she calls out as I stop so she can catch up with me. "Sure, what's up beautiful" I say with a flirty smile. She just scoffed. "Have you seen Jane and your friend Carlos lately" "Yeah, I was literally thinking the same thing", "Really, Well it's like Jane is now more outgoing and attracted to Carlos, ya know?, "Yeah" I said a bit nervous. I couldn't tell her it was because of Mals cookies, Mal specifically told us not to say a word. "Well who knows, now come on we'll be late for practice" she says as she grabs my arm. _Awesome._

Carlos P.O.V

I arrive at my dorm to find Jay in his tourney Jersey. "Hey bro, what happened" "Don't want to talk about" I growled. He smirked, "I see you and Jane hit off". I sent him a look of pure confusion. "Your cheek" he says. My eyes grow wide, I run straight to the bathroom to take a look at my cheek, It had a pink lipstick print, "JAANE" I yell. I thought I wiped it off. I turn on the faucet to clean it. I changed my clothes to something dry. I wear a plain black t-shirt, red pants, and white converse. And head, again, for the park.

When I got their, I looked for Jane, where was she…Oh, by the playground, "Jane" I call out. "Hi, your back" she smiled. "Yep, so what are you guys doing" "Well I got bored of walking so me and Dude went to the playground" "Cool, so I guess I can take Dude off your hands" "Aw, but we've been having so much fun" Her smile turned to a frown. I could see she really wanted to spend more time with Dude. I can't believe I'm about to say this…

"If you want, can keep him for the day, and I come pick him up around 11:00" I said. Her frown turned to a smile again. "REALLY,THANKS CARLOS, WERE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN" "Bye Carlos" she said as she walked off. "Bye". Well this is great I gave my dog to the girl that's in love with me. " _Just great"_


	5. Jane and her dorm

**OMG 1,680 VEIWS! U GUYS R SO SPECIAL! THANKS, I LOVE YOU ALL. Here's chapter 5. I made it to manly focus on Jane and her dorm. Hope you enjoy, R &R!**

Carlos P.O.V

Ahh, The end of the day. I admit today wasn't a great day, but we all have bad days _right?_ 11:21, Well time for bed, "Night Jay" I say as I turn of the light . "Night Carlos, Night Dude" He says. "Yeah, night Dude" I snuggled into bed and shut my eyes…My eyes pop open. "DUDE, I FORGOT". I sprang out of bed, and headed towards the girls dorms.

Wait, I don't know what dorm she's in. Luckily, Lonnie was walking by. "Lonnie what dorm is Jane in" I asked. She looked at me suspiciously. "Why, and what are you doing here so late" She ask. I roll my eyes, _of course a villain can't be trusted at night. "_ Jane has my dog" I replied in a rather harsh tone. "Hmm ok, The last one to the left" she says. "Thanks", I follow here directions and here it is. I knock on the door…No answer. I knock again…still no answer. " _Jane_ " I whisper-yell. I try to turn the doorknob, Surprisingly it was open.

I walk in, and see her dorm. It was Huge. It screamed baby blue and pink. She had her own private dorm, maybe because she was the daughter of the headmaster. Her walls were baby blue with pink stripes going down it. She had a pink vanity with baby blue dots on it, Her mirror was big and the vanity had organized make-up on it. She had a loft area with two arm chairs , an end table, a baby blue rug ,a mini refrigerator, and a T.V. She also had a desk with a cork board over it. On it was class schedules, a calendar with events on it, certificates, ribbons, picture of me… _weird,_ more pics, and a little training wand. She had a small walk in closet.

And her pink canopy with blue bows going across the top. Her bedding was baby blue with little pink stars and hearts. Her head rested on two pink pillows with mini blue wands. There she laid in a blue night gown with a pink bow on top, with dude sleeping by her side.

She looked so innocent, so peaceful, so cute… _Wait, did I just call Jane cute?_ Okay this is seriously messing with my head. I'll just let her keep Dude for the night. As I go toward the door. I see her nightlight on her nightstand, and it had writing on it:

 _Always believe,_

 _And things will be Bibity, bopity, bright,_

 _-Love Daddy_

Hmm I never seen her dad before. Oh well, I shrugged it off, and head to my dorm for much sleep.


	6. Rainy day

SO MUCH VEIWS! U GUYS ARE SO FABULOUS! Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy and R&R!

Carlos P.O.V

Sunday

Sunday…Rain. It was a bit chilly. "I can't believe there's rain and it was so perfect yesterday" Jane sighed with dude on her lap. We were in her room, Somehow she convinced me to hang out. I was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with black stripes, white pants, and all black boots. Jane was also wearing long sleeved shirt, it was baby blue with a pink bow on the front, baby blue pants, a pink bow headband, and blue wedges with little pink bows on top. We were in her loft area watching "Auradon Funniest Home Videos". "Yeah, bummer" I responded while looking out the window. "Here Dude, be free" she said as she put Dude on the floor. "I'm bored" she pouted. "Well, what do suggest we do" "Hmmm…Ooo I know, we should watch a movie" she said excitedly. "That's actually not a bad idea, what movie" "FROZEN" She said practically jumping and down. "I don't know, I'm not really into those movies" I said awkwardly while rubbing the back of my neck" "Please Carlos" she said while looking at me with puppy dog eyes, then Dude came in joining Jane. So much for Mans best friend. I finally caved in, "Okay, Okay fine" I sighed. She squealed in happiness. I chuckled at her reaction. "Okay, so here's the DVD, put in the DVD player please, and make a blanket fort, while I go get popcorn" "Uh, Sure" "Thanks Carlos, you're the best!"

Okay, now how do I do this I take the DVD the CD out and turn on the DVD player. It doesn't turn. I try again, still not turning."Turn on" I say frustrated. Why isn't this thing working. The disk placer randomly opens. YES! I put the disk in, but the it closes to quickly for me to move my finger, making a cut appear on my finger", Great. "Hey Carlos, I'm Back, here I brought chocolate catch. I was caught off guard when a chocolate bar hits my face. "OH MY, your bleeding, let me give you a band-aid, come Carlos" "Coming" I grumbled. "Carlos, watch out for the pillows on the flo-" It was too late when I tripped. Fantastic.

Well here I am, under a blanket fort, pillows surrounding me, a shared blanket with the girl who's in love with me, popcorn, watching a singing snowman, Dude in front of me, a cut finger, and the girl who's in love with me. All this just because Jane was bored. I deeply sigh. Suddenly I feel eyes look at me. "I'm sorry" Jane whispers. I stay silent. "I brought chocolate" she says. I just couldn't resist. I sigh again, "It's ok" I said while giving her a small smile. Then she wraps her arm around mine. I didn't like it but it was comfortable. Maybe today wasn't so bad.


	7. Auardon News

2,889 views! U guys r the real MVP! Thank you so much! Here's chapter 7, enjoy and R&R!

Doug P.O.V

"That's when Ben supposedly said we have class cut today for an assembly" Jane told Evie and me. _"No way"_ Evie said, "Yes way" Jane finished. "Well I don't believe it, the news cant be that big" I said. "Attention all students, this is Ben speaking, All students are to go to the Auditorium for some big news" the intercom ended. " _You were saying"_ Evie said mockingly making me blush. "Whatever" I responded. Jane snickered "I'll see you guys later, I gotta go find Carlos" she said walking away. "Still under the curse" I asked. "Yep, and yes I know I'm responsible for this, but in my defense they totally make a cute couple" she remarked. "Hmm, I guess your right, now let's go see what all the fuss is all about."

"First of all I would like to like to thank you for coming. I have 3 big news, First all classes are cut today." The students cheered. "Second, I am proud to announce we are qualified for finals" The students clapped and cheer. "And third, If we win or loose, we're having a big celebration party!" The students went wild. "Alright, settle down students, let us pause our excitement by briefly talking about Auradons history with the wonderful sport of tourney" started. I tried to tune her tune her out by looking around the auditorium. Evie was sitting next to me, Yay. I saw Jane arm locked with Carlos _, and boy did he look_ _annoyed._ Jay and Audrey were sitting next to each other _, strange_. And Lonnie dreamily starring at Chad _, classic._

"…And there for we should be proud we are qualified for finals" ended. We clapped. Then Ben started "All students are free to do whatever they please, will Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Chad, and Doug please see me outside. "What do you think he wants I ask Evie. She shrugged, "Beats me"

"Hey guys, so I need help with the organization of the party." Ben said. "Of course, we'll help with" Mal said. "Thanks, so I need help with Decorations and theme, Spreading the word, Party planning, food and drinks, and Location. I'm going to pair you guys up to make things easier. Jay and Audrey, you guys are in charge of party planning. Doug and Evie, you guys get to pick the location. Jane and Carlos, you're responsible for Decoration and theme. Chad and Lonnie you guys get to Spread the word. And Mal and me get to pick the food and drinks. Okay you guys have your pairs, now get going we only have 3 weeks and once again thank you all" Everyone went to their partners.

"Ok Dougie, lets get started" _"Dougie"_ I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm trying you a new nickname for you, do you like it" she ask. "I'll give it time" I say giving her a smile. "So what would be a good Location" "Wanna walk and think?" she asks me. "Sure" We go to the indoor cafeteria. "Here" I ask, She shakes her head. We go to the gym, "How about here", she ask me. _"No way,_ people sweat here" I said in Disgust. We finally head for the Main Courtyard outside. "Here" I ask again. " _It's perfect_ " she exclaimed in happiness, "We have to go tell Ben right now!' She said as she ran. "Wait for me"

We find Ben in the Schools main office. "Ben, Ben we found the perfect place" Evie said in excitement. "Yeah, It's the main Courtyard" I add. "Fantastic, now here's the guide and map to know every inch of it, paperwork, and legal terms to fill out. Thanks a lot guys" Ben said as he left. I stared at the paper work, _"Oh boy"_

Chad P.O.V

"Ok Chad, how do you want to spread the word" Lonnie asks me. "Maybe we should start traditional and make posters" I recommend. "Yeah, that should start us off, we should also send phone alerts, flyers, and make daily announcements" Lonnie says in a commotion. "Lonnie, First calm down" I say while putting my hands on her shoulders _, she blushes_ , "They're all good ideas, so lets start simple with the posters" I say. _"Perfect_ " she says.


	8. Working Together

**3,111 VEIWS! U GUYS R JUST FANTASTIC** **! Here's chapter 8. Enjoy, R &R!**

Carlos P.O.V

"…Jane, Carlos you guys are in charge of decorations and theme" I hear Ben announce. I groaned and hear Jane squeal with happiness. "This is great, c'mon Carlos let's get started, where should we work" she ask. "My dorm, I'm a little tired" I say honestly. I was a bit worried, Jane has never been in my, but I'm really tired. "Sure" she simply says.

We arrive at my dorm, and I instantly collapse on my bed. I feel Jane jump on top of me. I groan in pain. "So, first we need a theme" Jane says still sitting on my back. I slightly turn so I can get her off me without making her fall. I lift her off me and set her across from me and rub my back which felt much without all that excess weight on it. "I don't know" I say. She rolls her eyes at me. "Think Carlos. It has to be perfect" she says. I start to think "How about tourney theme" I suggest. "That could interesting" she says as she writes that down. "Oh how about magic themed" I also suggest, she also writes it. "Wait, I have an idea, if we know where the location is, Maybe we can get more inspiration" She said "I'll just text Evie" "Alright" I say while getting up and getting a drink "Jane water or soda" I ask "water _" Classic Jane._

"So where is it" I ask drinking my soda. "She said it's at the main courtyard" she said while wiping my soda mustache that was left behind. I roll my eyes, _still classic Jane._ "How about nature themed" I suggested. "Clever" Jane also writes it down. Then she falls back on my bed "But she none of these scream Perfect" she said while sighing. I felt bad, I've never seen her so stressed about something before. So, I tried to make her feel better "Hey Jane, you shouldn't get this worked up about something this little, I'm sure we'll think of something" she looks at me and smiles "Your right" she says. "Maybe we should take a break" I offer "Yeah, sure" she responds. We sat on my sofa, I saw a pillow hit my lap and Jane laid her head on it. I blushed in shock. _Why am I blushing and why is she on my lap?_ She rubbed her eyes "I think I'll take a quick power nap, you" she asks. "Sure" after all this maybe a nap will help. I saw Jane had her eyes closed, so I drifted off to sleep.

Jays P.O.V

Party Planning, Awesome, with Audrey, double Awesome. She gives me a smile "So Jay, where do you want to work" she asks me. "Is my dorm fine?" "Sure" she said. On the way we talk about the party and cheerleading. We get to my dorm and I open my dorm and see Jane and Carlos on the sofa, sleeping and holding hands, smirked and mentally noted to tease him about it later. But wait, I can't let Audrey see this. I quickly close the door "Umm we cant go in there. It's uh a mess" I say while giving her a nervous smile. She first looks at me a bit confused but then shrugs "Too bad, how about the courtyard" Audrey said. "Perfect, Let's go" I said.


	9. Weird Feelings

**SO MANY VEIWS! I AM LITERALLY DYING HERE! Thanks so much! Here's Chapter 9, R &R!**

Mals P.O.V

I was in the cafeteria sitting across from Ben. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something" Ben said putting down his menu. "Sure, anything" I responded still looking at the menu for the Party. "Do you have something to do with Jane" He ask. My eyes grow wide "pft, No" I say nervously. "Mal" He says suspiciously. "Okay, So I might have made love-potion filled cookies for Evie, and Jane might have accidently ate one and fell in love with Carlos" I spill. "WHAT!?" Ben said in disbelief "Have you find a cure" "No, But I've looked at everything! I even asked my mother" I said. "Well I suppose time is key" He said. "Yeah, besides they totally make a cute couple in my opinion" I stated. "Well if you look at it they sorta do" He added "Now help me choose Pizza or Hamburgers?"

Carlos P.O.V

I woke up to find I was holding hands with Jane. I immediately get a weird feeling in my stomach. _Why?_ I don't know. I guess it's disgust that I'm still holding hands with her. But she looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her. Then I started to think Jane before, shy, ant-social, and pretty. Jane now, social, outgoing, pretty, and _oh yeah, in love with me._ I don't know why I'm feeling this way. And I don't like it. _Should I just ignore?_ Whatever I'm over thinking it, just do what Mal said " _Deal with it"._ I shrug it off, Then Jane wakes up, I quickly remove my hand. "Good nap" she asks me "Yeah, you" I say returning the question. "Yeah" she says while fixing her hair. She gets up and stretches , so do I. "Man school is literally killing me" I say as I yawn . "Yeah, school" she repeats, then her eyes grew wide. "Carlos you're a genius, the part should be school themed, with a hint of tourney" She burst out. "Yeah, Awesome" I exclaimed. C'mon Carlos we have to start listing decoration" she says as she throws a notepad at me. "Calm down, I'm coming" I said


	10. More News

**3,861 VEIWS! AMAZING!THANK U ALL! Here's chapter 10 enjoy!**

No ones P.O.V

It was the middle of the week, _Wednesday._ The students of Auradon High were doing their own thing. Carlos and Jane were sharing a book in the Library. Doug and Evie were discussing the war between hoods and wolfs. Jay and Audrey were in a meeting approving the activities they came up for the Party. And Chad and Lonnie were setting up something in the Office. Mal was waiting for Ben to make a big announcement.

" _Attention all students, I know we all have been waiting for this say, apart from the qualification game, but passes are now available for tomorrows Annual Auradons Award Ceremony in the office." It was then the bell rang, and students ran to the office like a swarm of bulls._

Lonnie's P.O.V

Chad and I were waiting for Ben to finish his announcement so students can sign in for their passes, but before we start I set aside 6 passes for Chad, Me, and friends. Once I sit next to Chad to start giving passes out, I see a crowd of students running towards us, _This was gonna be dangerous_

**2 busy hours later**

I was in my chair over looking the scene. Every pass was taken, chairs were thrown over, and papers covered the floor. "This was seriously crazy" I hear Chad say "Totally, but on the bright side I saved us passes" I say while holding up the passes. "Wow Lonnie thanks, so do you want to go with me" Chad asked. My eyes grew wide in shock. _My crush was asking me to one of the_ _biggest events of the year_. "Um, yeah ok" I say trying to sound calm while blushing. "Sweet" he says while getting up "I'll see you tomorrow" "Okay, bye" I say still blushing. _I can't believe it,_ _I'm going to the Award Show with my crush_. Wait, I have to give everyone their passes. I quickly pull out my phone, and text everyone to meet me in the Schools Lobby.

Everyone arrives, "Hey guys, so did anyone here get passes" I asked hopping they said no. "Nope, was reading" Carlos said. "In class" Doug said while shaking his head. "Meeting" Jay and Audrey said in sync. "Well have no fear, I have them for you" I say while holding up the passes again. "No way" Evie and Jane squealed in happiness. "Wow, Thanks" Audrey simply said with a big smile. "Anytime, no spread out and let's get ready for tomorrow" I say while going myself.

Evie P.O.V

"It was awfully nice of Lonnie to do this" I say while going to my locker. "I know right" Doug added. "Hey Evie" I hear Doug peep, I turn to him. "Wanna go with me" He says as he turns red. I giggled, I found it cute of how flustered he was. "Sure, it would be fun" I said. "Great, so tomorrow then?" "Tomorrow" I reassured.

Carlos P.O.V

"I can't believe Lonnie got us passes" Jane said while handing me a pass. "Yes it was" I say as I take one, We were walking out of school. "I love Award Ceremonies! You get rewarded for your achievements" "I guess I say not too excited. "Carlos get excited, I promise it'll be fun, I promise" "Whatever" I simply say. I still wanted to go, plus mother wanted me to get an award. _But who to go with?_ I looked at Jane _. Jane, why not?_ "Hey Jane, wanna go together" I say awkwardly. "Of course" she exclaimed. She grabbed my hand "We have to go get stuff ready"


	11. Auradons Annual Award Ceremony

**THE VEIWS R HIGHER THAN EVER! I LUV U ALL! Thanks guys! Here's chapter 11. Enjoy, R &R!**

Jay's P.O.V

Today is Awards day. It's supposedly big here, I just wanna get a Award. I'm in my dorm with Carlos getting ready. I'm wearing a purple suit, white dress shirt, with an open collar. Me and Carlos decide it would be way more comfortable without a tie or bow-tie on. "Well I'm off, bye Carlos" I say heading toward the door. "Bye Jay, see you in a bit" He responds. I go to Audrey dorm, I was taking her to the Ceremony. "Hey Jay" She said with a big smile. She had her hair in a ponytail, a pink glitterly gown with a heart neckline, and white wedges. She looked perfect. "Shall we" I say while holding out my arm, she locks it with her "We shall" She said as she giggles. As we walk outside I see _… "DAD!?"_ I shout in shock. "Hello son! I am here to see you get awards" Jafar exclaimed "And who is this young lady" "I'm Audrey, Daughter of Auora" Audrey said while curtsying. "So Mr. Jafar, What brings you here" she asked. "Yeah, How?" I also asked still in shock. "Well I heard my boy here was getting an Award and since the barrier was broken, and Faitygodmother wanted us to see you guys" Dad said. "Well it's nice that you're here, right Jay?" She said while giving me a stern look. I sighed, I kinda was happy to see my dad. "Yes Dad, I'm happy you're here I say with a smile" I say with a smile. "Great, now let's go!" Dad shouted.

Evie's P.O.V

"You look stunning Sweetie" The Evil Queen said. "Thanks to you Mother" I say with a smile. I was wearing a blue strapless dress with black layers, My hair was curled, and had some green wedges. I was happy to see my Mommy, after she told me Fairygodmather let her come see us, I was beyond happy. "Now which Prince is escorting you" Mom said excitedly. I got a bit nervous "Um no prince, a friend" _"Hmph"_ she said a bit annoyed "If he makes smile, that's all that matters" She looked at me warmly. "Thanks Mommy" I say with relief. Then I hear a knock on the door, Mom goes to get it . I see Doug and his eyes grow wide "Hello, you must be the Prince of my Evie dreams" she said while shacking his hands a little too rough. "Mom, please" I say while blushing. "Hi Doug" I say leaving my dorm with my Mom. He was wearing a yellow suite, blue dress shirt, and a green plaid bow tie. "You look really nice" Doug compliments. "Thank you" I say blushing even more. "Oh, this is nice let's go now" Mom said rushing us out.

Carlos P.O.V

"Bye Jay, see you in a bit" I say to Jay as he leaves. I was looking in the mirror to make any last adjustments. Then I hear a knock on the door, _Did Jay forget something?_ I go to open the door, It was Jane and she looked beautiful. She was wearing baby blue dress that went up to her knees with lace that went up from her heart neckline to her elbow, with a pink bow on to, her hair was in a bun, and had pink pumps. "Wow Jane, you look amazing" I said a bit breathless. I've never seen her wear attire like this. She giggles "Thank you Carlos, where's your tie" she asks. "Oh I'm not wearing one" I say nonchalantly. "Carlos this is an Award Ceremony, your suit is great but you need a tie" she scowls at me. I was wearing a red suit, black dress shirt with a _now_ closed collar. Jane picks out a white tie and starts tying it around my neck. "Do I really have to wear this these things are uncomfortable" I whine. "Yes, done, much better" she looks up at me, our noses touching, our lips just inches apart…All of a sudden my door swings open. "Carlos" Cruella De Veil yells while running over and hugs Carlos _. "Mom!?"_ I say in utter shock. "My, don't you look handsome" Mom exclaims "And who are you" she said turning her attention to Jane, "I'm Jane, daughter of the fairygodmother" Then mom hugs her "Oh your mother is too kind to let me come see my Carlos" "Oh, it was no trouble" Jane said. "Now Carlos get going with Jane, and might I say great Idea with the tie" "Actually Ms. De Veil it was my idea to put it on, Carlos didn't want to" Jane told. My mom gave a face, then she looked at Jane for a minute. "Good fashion sense and lovable, she has my approval" "Mom!" I cried out in embarrassment. I was happy she was here but sometimes my Mom can be embarrassing. "Now get going you too, or we'll be late" Cruella said.

 _Fairgodmothers P.O.V_

" _I now present Academic Excellence" I announced, "Mal, Chad, Jay, and Audrey, Congratulation! I say as I handed them their certificates. "Now presenting Honor Roll, Carlos, Lonnie, Ben, Evie, and Doug, Fantastic job students!" I gave them a certificate and a medal. "Best Athletes, Jay, Ben, Chad, and Audrey" I gave them trophies. "Musical Talents" Doug got a trophy. "Advance Studies, Jane, Evie, Carlos" I gave them trophies. "Great with animals, Ben and Carlos" I gave them ribbons. "And finally, Great Improvement, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos" I gave them a medal and so on. "Congratulation to all the students, and keep up the hard work!" I ended._


	12. Day With Parents

**VEIWS R HIGHER THAN ! I'm just kidding XD! Here's chapter 12. Enjoy, R &R!**

Mals P.O.V

"I'm proud of you Mal" Maleficent simply said through the video chat. She was locked in at Arendelle. "Thank you Mother" I say with a smile while holding up my Awards. It was nice that I got to see my Mom, I really missed her. "So how are you Darling?" "Good, I've gotten better at my spell casting" I say proudly. "That's marvelous, can you memorize some" "Um yeah, a couple" "Good, I have to go, I love you Mal" Mother says. "I love you too" I respond. The chat ended. "She really misses you" Ben says. "Yeah I miss her too" I say between sniffles. "Hey it's ok Mal, at least she said she loves you this time" He said trying to make me feel better. "Yeah she did" I said a bit happier.

Jays P.O.V

"Oh, Mr. Jafar you are too kind" Audrey gushed. "No, I mean it you are so gorgeous my Son has great taste" Dad and Audrey both laughed. I just rolled my eyes and grumbled. "I have an idea, why don't we go out for lunch, my treat! Dad exclaimed. "Really thank you so much" Audrey gushed even more. "Um Dad, what exactly is your method of payment?" I ask with an raised eyebrow. "Some money I…found" He said with a grin. "Well c'mon son, let's go" Dad said while escourting Audrey. "Coming" I muttered. Through out Lunch Dad and Audrey talked The Entire Time. Finally it was over and I went outside while dad paid. "You're jealous" I hear Audrey say still looking amazing in her gown. " _Who? Me? Jealous of my dad? Please_ " I say a bit irritated. "You're jealous" she repeats with a hint of Laughter in her voice. "OK maybe a little" I sighed and sat on a curb on the road. She sits next to me "Your Dad is charming, but that doesn't mean I like you any less" "Really" she kisses my cheek _, Awesome,_ "Really" she says reassuringly. "Okay kids, the fun continues!" Dad shouted

Carlos P.O.V

"Carlos I'm extremely proud of you" Mother exclaimed. "Thanks, Mom" I say with a smile. "Now, where's your beauty, Jane" Mom said looking around. "Mom, she's not my beauty, and she's with her Mother" I say while blushing. "Then what is she to you then?" Mom asks. "A friend" "Are you sure" she asks with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't tell her she was in love with me because of a cookie. "Positive" "Ok, if you say so" "Now let's go find her" she said pulling my arm. "Why?" "Because, I agreed to have lunch with her and her mother" I groaned. _Great_. We found them and went to the café. "I must say Ms. De Veil, your son is very intelligent " Fairygodmother said. "Thank you very much, so is Jane, she is just gorgeous" My mom gushed. "Oh stop, Cruella" Fairygodmother said while laughing with Mom. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I was Jane, and she a double fudge sundae in front of her. "Wanna share" she said handing me a spoon. "Of course" I say grabbing the spoon. "Aw, aren't that just to cute" Mom said, "Just adorable" Fairygodmother added. We both blushed, _"Mom!"_ we said in sync.

Evies P.O.V

"So, you still know Snow White" Mother said eyeing Doug suspiciously. We were in the park. "I- uh- yes I do" Doug stuttered. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Mom, please" "Ok, ok I'll stop" she said. Silence… "So are you gonna marry Evie?" _"MOM!"_ I yell in complete embarrassment. Doug chuckles "Would you let me" He asks. My eyes grow wide. "Well Evie has told me a lot of things about you, all good, so sure, why not" Mom said nonchalantly. "Mo-ther please, I'm begging you" I pleaded. "Fine, I'll leave you two alone" She said getting up. "I'm so sorry about my mom" I blush in embarrassment. "It's ok, besides, I wouldn't mine marrying you" he says grabbing my hand. "Oh Doug, you're so sweet" I say giggling. "So you two are going to get marry" Mother says popping out of no where. "MOM!"


	13. Qualification Game

**Here's chapter 13! .VEIWS! Enjoy, R &R! P.S a bit of my football side might come out in this chapter XD**

Carlos P.O.V

"JANE…Hurry up we're gonna be late" I yell. I was in her Dorm, we were going to the qualification game together. "Coming, here I am! Let's go!" Jane said stepping out her closet. We were both wearing our Jerseys. "Wait Carlos, stop!" Jane yelled. "WHAT, What happen" I yelled back in concern. "I want a piggy back ride" she said like a child. "Really Jane" "Yes". I groaned, "Get on" "Yay" Surprisingly she was light. _How do I get myself into these situations._ We arrived at the field, and took our seats in the front . "This is where it counts" I say excitingly. "Totally, the energy here is through the roof" Jane says as she hands me Gator Aid and a chocolate bar "I hope we win" She adds. "Mhm" I say with a mouth full of chocolate, She giggles. "Look Carlos, it's starting" She yells. _This is gonna be good!_

Mals P.O.V

We were walking to the field. I was with Lonnie and Evie. "So you guys excited?" Lonnie asks, "Of course, Jay is playing" Evie exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm pumped" I add. We arrive at the field. Hey look Jane and Carlos, Cute. "Jane, Carlos mind if we sit next to you guys" I ask. "Sure" Carlos said. Once I sat down I saw Ben wink at me, I blushed, And saw Chad wave at Lonnie, weird. Then Doug came out leading the Marching Band. "Look Evie, it's your _boyfriend"_ I say mockingly while Lonnie, Carlos, and Jane laughs. She just rolled her eyes. "It's starting" Jane yells.

Jays P.O.V

"Alright Boys, I want you to go out their and Destroy the other team, but mostly have fun" Coach told us. "Jay your on front line, Chad guard, Ben play defense" _Yes!_ Front line. The ref blows his whistle "Play Game". The ball was thrown I caught it with my shaft, and started running to the goal post while avoiding obstacles along the way.

 ****1 hour of Game Play Later****

 **TIME! Arendelle 17 Auradon 23 Auradon is going to finals.**

The crowd went wild. _"WHOO HOO"_ I screamed. I suddenly felt I was being lifted up by Chad and Ben _"MVP, MVP!"_ They chanted. I was put back down, "Great Job, Jay" Coach told me, "Thanks Coach" I replied. "Good game, you were fantastic" Audrey said as she hugged me. I hugged back. Awesome, we were going to finals!

Carlos P.O.V

We were in the edge of our seats. If Jay made this shot we were going to finals. Jane was clutching my hand, I would have let go but I was too into the game. He made the winning goal. The crowd went wild. "Jane, Jane we're going to finals!" I say as I hug her. "I know, I know YAY!" she responds. "Jay did it!" Evie and Mal both yelled. "We have to go surprise him with cake or something" Lonnie exclaimed. "Mal, cast a spell" Evie yelled. "Ok, sheesh:

 _Baking a pastry is so hard to make, so just give me a simple cake_

A cake appeared in Mals hands. "Let's go give it to him" Jane said. "Hey Jay, wait up" I shouted. "We have a cake just for you" Evie added. "You guys are the best, GROUP HUG! He yelled. We joined in, _We were going to finals!_


	14. Carlos Birthday

**THE REVEIWS THE VEIWS! I DIED OF LOVE OVER DOSE XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! This chapter is like an intro to my 2 part chapters, Here's chapter 14. Enjoy, R &R!**

Carlos P.O.V

Jane, Jane, Jane, Everywhere I go, Jane is there. Homework, _with Jane_. Eating, _with Jane_. Watching TV, _with Jane._ I'm sick of Jane. Remind me to ask Mal if she found a cure.

**6:47**

 _ **Knock,Knock,Knock…Knock,Knock,Knock.**_ "Carlos, get the door" Jay said under his covers. "I got it last time" I mumbled refusing to open my eyes. I hear footsteps and a doorknob turning "Carlos, it's for you". My eyes pop open, Me? I get out of bed to go see, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS!" Jane shouts as she hugged me. I stood still, and looked at my clock, May 28 6:47 am. It was my Birthday! I almost forgot, _But how did Jane find out?_ I thought I told Chad not to…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I was running down the hall, "Carlos wait up, I need to know!" Jane called out from behind me. I passed Chad who was looking at himself with a mirror. "Chad, If Jane asks, don't tell her my birthday is tomorrow" I say quickly as I start running again. Jane runs up to Chad, "Hey Chad, do you happen to know when Carlos birthday is? She asks. "Tomorrow" he said still looking in the mirror._

I deeply sighed, "Thanks Jane" I say hugging her back. "So go get dressed we have a whole day of celebration" I chuckled. "Ok, I'll see you at school" I say closing the door. I turned around and was thrown an envelope. Jay smirked "I was gonna surprise you first, but your girlfriend beat me to it" I open it, "Woah, tickets to a NAFL(National Auradons Football League) game?" "Yep, we're going next Tuesday" "Thanks, Man" I said giving him a bro hug. "No problem, Now go get dressed we're going to be late for class" Jay says walking to the bathroom. "She's not my girlfriend" "Whatever"

I decided to wear my black leather Jacket, Red shirt, White pants, my black and red boots, with my red gloves. "Looking sharp bro" Jay compliments. "Only the best for my birthday" I say with a smirk. We head to school and Evie and Lonnie walk up to us. "Happy Birthday Carlos!" Evie yells. She handed me a bag, "I made it my self". I opened it, It was a red shirt that said "DOG R LIFE". I smiled, "Thanks Evie" "Anytime" Evie said satisfied with my reaction. "Well mine is better" Jay stated. "Um, no mine is better" Lonnie added. She handed me a small box, it was a collar that had "Carlos Best Friend " engraved on it. "I know how much you like your dog" "Wow Lonnie, it's great" "I Know" she said proudly. "But our is better" Chad and Ben both said. "Chad, Jay and I got you NAFL tickets" Ben said with a grin. "But I thought Ja-" "I signed it for all of us" Jay bursted out. Then they all started arguing about who got the best gift. "Guys stop fighting, I love all your gifts" I say ending the commotion. In return, I got a mixtures of "Fine" and "Sure". We return to our agenda "Carlos" I hear an all too familiar voice, Jane. The whole day Jane would not leave my side, all she would talk about was my birthday. I finally had a moment alone until… "Hey Carlos". I snapped "JANE CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" I yelled in a fit of Furry. She looked at me stunned, "But Carlos, I" "No Jane, I'm sick of you Jane, you're always next to me" Her eyes start to water. "I jus-" "I can't take it no more" I stomped of angrily.

"Happy Birthday, De Veil" I Hear Mal call out. I turned around "Thanks" "I finally figured it out" "What" I asked confused. "I found the cure for Jane, It was blue rose water, I got her to drink it and she should be back to normal" "Perfect, Thanks Mal" I say with relief. "No problem, Oh and Jane told me to give this to you". I rolled my eyes, she just doesn't get it, I snatched the box. I stormed angrily in my dorm. "Woah Carlos, calm down your gonna stomp a hole through our floor" Jay said. "What's wrong?" "Jane" I say with gritted teeth. "Oh your girlfriend didn't get you a gift" Jay snickerd. "That's the problem, she did?" "Um, ok, what she'd get you?" Jay asked. I reached for the box, it was pretty big. I opened it, my eyes grew wide. It was a box filled with tons of different chocolates and a framed photo of the two of us. She got me exactly what I wanted, and I was such a jerk to her. She was cursed. "Bro, why the long face, you love chocolate" Jay said tacking a bite of a snicker. "Jay, I blew Jane off" I saw with guilt taking over. Jay stopped eating his snicker, and saw how distressed his friend was. "Carlos, can I ask you a serious question, no lies, only the truth?" "Yeah, what is it?" "Do you honestly like Jane" He asked. I thought for a while, all the time we spent together, all the hugs, all the laughter, all the feelings. _Is it true? Carlos De Veil likes Jane._ "Jay, I-I do, but I was such a jerk to her" I groaned. "Carlos, I'm sorry" Jay said while patting my shoulder. I Put my hands over my face, _What did I do?_


	15. Finals Celebration Part 1

**SO MUCH LOVE! So I'm still writing this after 1,000 love hear attacks… OH WELL! Here's Part 1 of Finals Celebration, Enjoy, R &R!**

Jane's P.O.V

"So let me get this straight, I was in love with Carlos, and we did all this stuff together, and he blew me off" I say extremely confused. I felt like I just woke up from an 100 year nap, and all of a sudden I see myself drinking rose water and hearing about my adventures of being in love with Carlos. The boy I thought I got my silly little school girl crush over. I felt disgusted, my Mother always said true love is with someone special, not someone you were poisoned to fall in love with. I sighed, I literally had no memory of this, "You ok there Jane" Mal asks warmly. "Yeah, I guess" I say going to my dorm. "Ok I'll see you at tomorrows big game" Mal calls out. "Yeah, bye". I entered my dorm and collapsed on my bed, I looked over at my nightstand, and saw a picture of Carlos and me in it, I threw it in my drawer. I can't believe I was a love-sick puppy to a boy who probably didn't like me. _I'm just looking forward to tomorrows big game._

Jays P.O.V

Today was the big day, Game day. If we win this, were the champions. I woke up extra early to get some extra practice, but I was greeted with a Carlos who was on the floor with Dude on top of him. "Still upset over the whole Jane thing?" I ask helping him get up, "Very much" Carlos grumbled. "Well just apologize, and tell her how you feel" I recommend. His face lit up, "You really think she'll forgive me?" He asks. "I'm positive, it's sweet old Jane, Mal said she know she was cursed and said she was ok" I told him. "Yeah, your right, thanks Jay" "Mhm, now if you excuse me I have a game to win. I went over to the field, and surprisingly saw Ben and Chad there. "Hey Chad, look it's Jay" Ben said while waving. "Hey Jay" Chad said giving me a fist bump. "So guys, who's ready for the big game" I ask smiling. "You know it bro" "Yeah, I'm stoked" Ben and Chad said. "Well were all here, why not practice?" I say already running.

 _ ****Game Time** Announcer**_

 _ **Welcome students to this years Tourney Championship! We have Wonderland Prep going against Auradon High for the title of Tourney Champion. Let's begin with both teams getting out on the field to start this exciting game!**_

"Boys this is it, Finals, The big game, we practice a million times for this, I want you guys to go out their play right, have fun, and make your school proud, Now spread out and get into your positions" Coach told us. I was pumped, this was the undefeated Wonderland we're talking about, but Auradon is better. We got into our positions, I was in the zone. The Ref blew his whistle, I instantly go for the ball, I dodged the obstacles, tackled a few people, and made my first goal. The crowd cheered, oh yeah we so got this.

Carlos P.O.V

I was in the bleachers, looking for Jane but I couldn't see. "Don't worry Carlos, you'll find her" Evie said also looking for Jan. "Wait, there she is, and she looks so…happy, Carlos I don't think now is the perfect time" she said looking at me concerned. I took a look at her and she did look happy, and I didn't want to ruin her fun. "Yeah your right Evie, maybe later, I don't want to damage her mood" I say turning my attention back the game. Man, Jay is on fire. But Wonderland was still in the lead, but Jay could do it. The game was fierce! But, I just couldn't get Jane out my mind. I guess I'll just wait till the party to talk to her.

Jays P.O.V

23 seconds remain, and Wonderland was still in the lead by 2. These guys were tougher than I thought. I was beginning to feel tired, all my adrenaline seem to run out, I don't think I can finish this. No I can't let everybody down. I think Audrey notice how tired I looked , then her and her cheer squad began chanting:

 _ **JAY JAY IT'S OKAY**_

 _ **COME ON TEAM, HOORAY!**_

I looked at her like she was crazy, she just smiled and soon everybody starting chanting. I turned to Ben and Chad, they nodded and smiled. I suddenly got my confidence back. The ball was in my sight. I pounced to reach it first, I scooped it up with my shaft, I dodged the ball that was fired, two players tried to knock the ball out of my stick, I was protected by Ben. Then I saw the net, I threw the ball as hard as I could, the ball…


	16. Finals Celebration Part 2

**Hello everyone, Sadly this the last chapter for this story. I just want to thank you all for the support, in views and in reviews. But I'll still make stories for Descendants, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Here's Part 2, enjoy and R &R!**

Jays P.O.V

THE BALL WENT IN! The crowd went insane. The team cheered, The cheerleaders waved their pom poms, and the marching band began playing

 **Congratulations to Auradon High for winning this years title of "Tourney Champions!"**

"JAY, YOU DID IT, WE WON" she said as she crashed her lips onto mines. She pulled away "I'm so happy" She said with a huge smile. "DUDE, DID YOU JUST KISS AUDREY?" Ben and Chad said in disbelief. "I Guess" I say still shocked. "DUDE, WE WON" They yelled giving me a chest bump. "C'MON WE HAVE TO GO DUMP COACH" I Say happy I kissed Audrey, oh and winning the championship. We grabbed the tanks of water and dumped it on Coach, "BOYS!" Coach yelled in between laughter. "HURRY GUYS, LET'S GO PARTY!" Chad yelled. I went to go find Audrey, "Hey" "Hi" she said holding my hand. "You ready to party with the MVP" I say with a smirk. "We'll see" she said playfully, _**.EVER!**_

Carlos P.O.V

This Party was Awesome! The music was jamming, the activities were fun, food amazing, and the decorations me and… Jane did. Speaking of Jane, where was she? I looked everywhere the Main Courtyard was big. Now think, where would Jane be? Hmm…Oh the Park, of course. "Um Jay do you mind if I go, I have to go talk to Jane?" I say honestly. "Sure, oh and Carlos, tell her how you feel" Jay said warmly. I nodded my head,

There she was, sitting on a bench, underneath the moonlight, she looked so beautiful. I sat next to her which startled her. "Hi Jane" I say awkwardly, "Hello Carlos" she said softly. It was an awkward silence. "I'm really sorry". She stayed silent. "I didn't mean to, I forgo-" "It's fine" she said flatly. "Jane are you sure" I asked uncertain at her answer. "Yes" "Really Jane becu-" "OK Fine, things ARE NOT OK! Did you think it was ok that I was your love-sick puppy, did you even know I actually like you before all this!" She yelled with watery eyes. My heart skipped a beat, she liked me? "Jane I-" "Stop, Please" She said with tears already streaming down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb. "Jane I gust wanted to" I took a deep breath, _tell her_ _how you feel,_ "I like you too, you may not remember, but all the time together", I interwinded my hands with hers. "Meant something to me" I confessed. It felt like a 10 ton weight was lifted off my shoulders. She looked up at me, her big blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Carlos your ju-" I cut her off with a kiss, she gasped, I took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. I felt her cup my cheek, and I wrapped my hands around her waist. We pulled apart for the need of oxygen, and rested our heads against each others. "So Jane, wanna give me a chance" I say with a smile" she giggled, "Why not". _**And to that day that's how Me and Jane became a couple.**_


End file.
